New Year's Surprises
by dustytiger
Summary: Hotch has a party to celebrate the New Year, but it's not how wanted to spend it. How will Garcia make it better? Challenge response. M for a reason. Enjoy!


Title: New Year's Surprises  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M (too young don't read)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these character I am just letting them loose for a little fun. Don't sue I'm just a poor barista.  
Summary: Hotch has a party to celebrate the New Year, but it's not how wanted to spend it. How will Garcia make it better?  
Notes: This is a challenge response on chit chat on Author's corner. My prompts were BYOB, popper/crackers, and a New Year's resolutions. I used them all. I don't really like to write Hotch he's can be so uptight sometimes, so I loosened him up a little. This rated M for good reason, which still shocks the heck out of me. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner watched from his office as Penelope Garcia went to all of their co-workers' desks pulling brightly coloured trinkets from a basket she was holding under her arm. It never ceased to amaze him how she would find a way to make every holiday into an occasion she could give small gifts. He couldn't tell from the angle what she was giving out as New Year's Eve gifts, but he could tell from the smiles on the team's faces that once again she had brought her unique ray of sunshine into a their days. She always got well thought out gifts that reflected the person she bought for. He saw her coming toward his office and he knew that he wouldn't be getting much work done until he accepted his gift.

"Garcia I'm busy," he sighed sitting in his chair.

"Good try, bossman, I saw you watching me before," she laughed.

"That doesn't mean I don't have paper work to do. I was just curious about what kind of gifts one could give for New Year's."

"You'd be surprised what I can think of."

"I'm sure it's very creative. I don't see why this couldn't wait until later."

"Cause this place needs a lot more happies that's why I bring gifts here. Come'on Hotch!" Garcia all but whined holding an extremely bright holiday cracker in her hand. "Everyone else did it! I made them myself and this one is just for you! Please?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I do this, will you?" Hotch asked before closing the door.

"No wonder you are super profiler, my sweet."

He shook his head and took one end of the sparkly blue trinket. Garcia took the other end. There was a popping sound and the items within fell to the floor. Hotch had expected one of those paper crowns like he remembered from when he was a kid. Instead chocolates fell to the floor. He examined them and they were his favourite kind. He wondered how the tech knew that, sometimes she could profile her friends better than anyone else. There was also a small bouncy rubber ball, some paper clips and a piece of string. He picked up the string and held it up, perplexed.

"It's so you remember to loosen up in the new year," Garcia told him kissing his cheek.

Hotch shook his but cracked a small smile. "Thank you Penelope. Are you coming tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss ringing in the New Year with you for anything."

"I didn't expect it to end up a team event."

"I know, but next time you have some naughty ideas when you're little guy free you need to remember that my lair has a lock."

"Some would see that as unprofessional."

She put the piece of string in his hand. "Seriously consider it."

"The party is BYOB, isn't that a start?"

"I guess, but all that depends on what kind of bottles you're letting me bring."

"You can drink whatever you want."

"What if I don't want to drink? What if I want to bring a little something for a private party?"

"Bring whatever you want to bring, Penelope."

"Am I only allowed one bottle of awesome?"

"I may regret this but, no feel free to bring anything."

"Great!"

She then left the office and returned to her own. The whole team spent the day working on a paper work before they all clocked out. Garcia went home and changed into a bright red dress with champagne glasses all over it before she went to Hotch's for his New Year's Eve party. She had a lot of fun at the party, and was able to make Reid blush when she kissed him the clock struck midnight, but it still wasn't the New Year's celebration they had originally planned.

It was almost two am before the team began to leave Hotch's apartment. Jack was with Haley's parents for a late Christmas celebration with her family. Garcia was still there, helping him to clean up a little. Hotch seemed to be distracted, looking at all the empty bottles before putting them in the recycling bin. He stopped what he was doing when he saw her picking up her purse.

"I didn't see you bring anything that gives me a hint as to what kind of private celebration you had in mind," he told her, his hand on her hip.

"That's because I didn't want everyone else to see what I had planned, and if you're up for it I still have it in mind."

She went through her purse and pulled out two bottles. One had chocolate sauce in it, and the other had massage oils. She gave them to him then ran into the bathroom, leaving him standing in his living room, stunned. He couldn't help but grin when he saw the bottles in his hands though. She came back out a few minutes later, wearing a white blouse, a plaid mini-skirt, knee high socks and nearly five inch Mary-Jane style heels. Hotch's jaw dropped when he saw her. She grinned seeing the look on his face, that's exactly what she was going for.

"What kind of a night do you have planned Miss Garcia?" he asked.

"That's up to you Agent Hotchner," she purred brushing her lips against his. "Sorry we couldn't do this sooner."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, although you kissing Reid was pretty great."

"You like watching me kiss other men?"

"No, but it was funny. You look amazing. I don't want to ruin that outfit with this." He held out the chocolate.

"I can tell you like it," she purred, pressing her hips into his. "I'm okay with a little chocolate on my school girl costume."

She took the bottle of chocolate sauce from his hands and smeared some on her neck, drawing a line down her exposed chest, stopping when she hit the black fabric of her bra. Hotch growled excitedly seeing the trail of chocolate. He wanted to start to clean it up right away, but his mind was elsewhere. Thinking about all the time they had lost that night by not being able to tell the truth about how they had wanted to ring in the New Year. It wasn't often they got nights where they were alone in the apartment, and he could tell that she was taking full advantage. She went to take the chocolate again but he stopped her.

"Penelope," he growled. "I need to tell you…"

"Sush, it can wait. No more stalling, Mister, it's late, and I was promised a little bit of lovin'."

"It's never a little bit with you."

She ground her hips against his again and he let out a soft moan. She growled and kissed him hungrily, forgetting about the chocolate and getting some on his shirt. As they kissed she let her hands slide up his chest under his shirt. His hands meanwhile slipped up the backs of her legs, finally squeezing her ass. He growled when he felt the soft flesh there, he loved it when she wore thongs, and she knew it. Garcia squealed excitedly and he began to suckle the chocolate her neck softly. It took her a moment to realise he was focusing on the one area.

"Aaron, Aaron," she gasped knowing she was going to have mark she wouldn't be able to explain. "I bruise like a peach."

He growled and sucked the spot on neck harder, and pinched her exposed butt again. She screamed out his name, louder than she had expected, and Hotch finally let his lips explore the trail she had left for him. He moved his hands to begin to unbutton her shirt kissing and suckling at the skin he was exposing. He dipped his free hand into the chocolate and began to trace patterns on her skin. He sighed happily when he realised that the bra she was wearing had clasp on the front and quickly unclasped it. Loving the way it hung open and the black contrast against the crisp white shirt.

When he was satisfied with the amount of chocolate covering her chest he began to suck it off her. She moaned and growled as he did so, the squealed when he finally took her nipple into his mouth. Hotch was enjoying all the sounds she was making since they didn't have to worry about waking anyone else up that night. Garcia was groaning with pleasure as his mouth swirled and nipped at one breast then the other.

"You didn't tell me if you were naughty or nice schoolgirl," he growled.

"Let me show you how naughty," she whispered pulling away from him.

Hotch let out a small whimper when she pulled away from him. She laid her hands on his hips then guided his pants down the length of his legs slowly. She then dipped her fingers into the gooey chocolate and traced lines up his inner thighs. He let out a soft moan as she fell to her knees in front of him. It was such a sexy sight, she was still wearing the skirt, and shoes, her chest exposed, but the rest of her still covered, her bra and shirt hanging open.

Garcia then began to lick the chocolate off of his thighs, moving slowly. Hotch wasn't sure what she was going to do next. She looked at the chocolate to distracted him. He was staring at the bottle when she took his exposed length into her mouth. Hotch hissed the moment he felt the warmth of her mouth surround him. It took her a moment to feel comfortable but then began to swirl her tongue around him gently.

"Penelope, so good," he encouraged.

She looked up at him, uncertainly, and he stared back down at her. She was reassured by the tenderness she saw in his eyes and began to move a little more, taking in a little bit more of him, and cupping him. He let out a loud growl and ran his hands through her hair. This encouraged her and she began to swirl her tongue around him as she moved her head taking more of him in her mouth, and then letting some go. He gently encouraged her by pulling her head back and forth with her rhythm.

"Penelope," he growled, before pulling away from her.

"Aaron?" she whispered, uncertainly starting up at him.

"I don't want tonight to end like this."

He held out his hand and she took it, helping her to her feet. He gently pushed her blouse and bra off of her shoulders. She began to unbutton his shirt, kissing the flesh she exposed, and began to work her way back down to his member.

"Didn't you like it?" she asked dipping her fingers into the chocolate.

"That mouth of yours is amazing, but I want more," he told, taking her hand and sucking the chocolate off of her fingers.

While she was distracted Hotch pushed her onto the couch. He began to straddle her, kicking away the last of his clothing. Garcia let out a soft moan and began to explore all of the exposed flesh. While he pulled off her bright red thong. She tried to stop him from removing the skirt but he shook his head and slid it down her legs, not wanting any fabric in the way. Usually she would keep something on while they were together, whether it was a waist clincher, or a piece of lingerie that expose what she knew he would want but was tricky to get off it made her feel more comfortable and in control of the situation.

"Aaron, I…" she tried to protest. She went to take the skirt from his hands but he threw it behind him.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"Be still my heart," she whispered.

"I don't want you hiding from me anymore."

She nodded, watching as he dipped his finger into the chocolate again. He again traced patters on her skin, this time on her belly, and her thighs. She whimpered softly the second his tongue began to lap at the treat. She wasn't sure how long he teased her before he his tongue finally tentatively licked her very wet clit. The second he touched that sensitive area her eyes closed. He gently swirled his tongue around her and she could feel goosebumps forming all over her body.

Hotch licked and suckled her clit for a few long minutes while she whimpered and moaned in ecstasy. He then let one of his hands into the mix while the other played with her breasts. Garcia knew that she couldn't hold out and let herself go, crying and screaming his name and singing praises to any god who was listening as she released. When she came down from her high she could feel him lapping up as much of her juices as he could before his lips once again captured her clit.

"So good, soo, so good," she purred as he continued to tease her. "Please, please Aaron."

Her eyes flew open as she felt two of his finger slip inside her. She screamed happily as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her, not understanding how he could put his own pleasure on hold for so long while he tired her out. She began to buck her hips against his hand which only encouraged him to use his mouth again. Garcia screamed again, partially out of frustration and partially from the pleasure he was creating.

"Please, please," she begged. "I – I need you to..."

Before she could ask him for what she really wanted he was slowly pushing himself inside of her. She growled loudly feeling exactly what she wanted. At first his pace was slowly, and torturous, almost pulling out of her completely before slamming back into her. She cried out his name loving what he was doing to her.

"Perfect Penelope," he whispered into ear.

"Aaron, good, so, so good," she purred, wrapping her legs around him as best she could. "Harder baby. Harder."

The two of them were groaning, and screaming louder than they had ever been able to in the past. He began to slam into her and she whimpered with delight. She moved her legs a little trying to pull him closer. Hotch groaned feeling the heels of her shoes scrape against the backs of his legs and ass. She could tell this was exciting him when she felt an orgasm begin to build. She was trying keep up his pace, but she was failing, he was fully in control as she climaxed.

When she came down from the high and realised that he was still going. She began to speed up her pace, but she was having trouble, her body was aching and trembling from the pleasure. She again used to heels she was still wearing to her advantage, realising just how much he was enjoy them. She was desperately bucking at him, feeling herself building up again, but knowing her needed the release. She squeezed her hands into shoulder and he groaned.

"Close," he whimpered. "So close."

"Come for me, baby," she whispered in his ear pulling him as close as she could to her in the position they were in.

She thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure of her last orgasm. It still shocked her that her buttoned down stuffy boss could transform into something so sexy when they were together. He was able to do things to her that she hadn't done with any other men. When she came down from her high she could feel him moving to pull her toward him, and she knew that meant he had finally allowed himself his own release. She was exhausted and began to nuzzle in closer to him.

Hotch began to play a stray piece of red hair that had fallen into her eyes. She sighed happily, letting her breath return to normal. As her breath began to slow he could feel her shiver slightly. He kissed her forehead softly and pulled the covers over them. She was exhausted, but every time her eyes began to close he would kiss her, or gently run his hand along her skin. There was something that he wasn't telling her.

"Happy New Year, sweet thing," she whispered. "I wish we could have done that at midnight."

"Me too," he assured her. "Maybe next year?"

"Maybe, I can't think of a better way to ring in the New Year."

"Me either."

"If we had done this sooner I'd be up for another round."

"It's a shame you're not."

"I'm sleepy, silly, but you're not." She sighed, thinking of something to say that wouldn't get them started again. "Do you have any New Year's resolutions Aaron?"

"Just one," he replied. "I decided to listen to your hint about loosing up."

"Really, care to enlighten me about this resolution?" She tried to hide a yawn.

"Of course. I'm going to stop lying to our friends."

"About us? What about Strauss?"

"I'll deal with that, I hate lying to the team like this. They know there is something going on and I want to tell them you're the reason I've been acting differently."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too. You're ready to sleep, Penelope, don't let me stop you."

"But you're still awake, I'd feel bad. I can finish what I started in the living room," she suggested. "Or I could get the massage oils I brought that usually helps you sleep."

"I'm very satisfied, that's not why I'm awake." He kissed her forehead. "I need to figure some stuff out, you rest."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I like watching you sleep. It will reassure me this is the right choice."

She let her eyes slip shut, knowing that he was thinking about the consequences of the telling everyone they worked with about their new relationship. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and one of them might end up reassigned but she knew from the start that he was worth it. Once she fell asleep it wasn't long before she was dreaming of white dresses and cute babies.

The End

Notes: Okay, I'm not really sure how it turned into this, but I hope you liked it lol. I guess it was when I thought Garcia was the only person who would ask what kind of bottle rather than just assuming booze hehe. Don't be bashful pls review this is so out of my comfort zone it's not even funny. I hope it didn't show.


End file.
